Crossing the Line
by AlmontRaidersForever
Summary: What happens when Voight goes after someone close to Casey again? But instead of a talking to, he's uping the game to fight fire with fire, but he should know that when playing with fire you always get burned eventually. Dawson/Casey. Hallie/Casey.
1. Fire Against Fire

**I have been addicted to Chicago Fire from the moment it aired, and I have been shipping Dawson/Casey just as long. I think those two are absolutely adorable. I'm not to sure if I like Hallie or not, but I'm not going to write her off completely.**

**At first this was going to be one-shot, but then it just going on and on, so I decided to just make it into a multi-chapter. I'm aiming for three to five chapters. No more. No less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire which kind of sucks because who doesn't want own Jesse Spencer and Taylor Kinney? LOL**

* * *

The night was chilly, but he refused to turn the car on for the heater to not only to keep himself hidden, but he didn't want to waste the gas that was still too expensive. Besides, the cold was the last thing on his mind right now as he much more important things to deal with then the chilled air cooling him into a human icicle.

Like getting Matthew Casey to retract his statement.

He thought that he was pretty clear at the bar, and then again when those two thugs jumped him (he grudgingly at had to admit that he was impressed with how he stuck to what he believed in, but he was still a stubborn bastard), but he thought was so very close when he talked to his girl.

But maybe that was the problem.

From what he's observed from the man, he and the doctor seem to having some issues in their relationship. He could see that love that was between them, but it was strained and tainted with doubt and insecurity, and even he could see that they were on two different pages in what they want in life.

So maybe talking to the fiancée wasn't the right move.

He gaze zeroed on a woman walking out of Firehouse 51, and he thought back to some of the interaction between her and the Lieutenant.

But maybe _she _would work, and maybe he would need to up the game.

He pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed a number of someone he knew would get the job done.

Time to fight _fire with fire._

* * *

Gabriela Dawson walked out of the grocery store that she had stopped at to grab some ingredients for dinner for the guys. She had been gone for about ten minutes, and she hoped they didn't get a call. She looked at her phone to check to the time only to see that it was nearing 10:30. She sighed, and rolled her shoulders hoping to release some of the tension that had been residing there since this Voight situation started. She hated that this was happening to Casey, and that she couldn't do anything about it to help him.

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it right now.

All of a sudden when she was about ten feet a way from her car, there was loud boom, and she was thrown back in the air, and hit the ground with a thud. She gasped at the searing pain that shot up her arm that she landed on, and the headache that instantly came when knocking her temple on the cement. She blinked rapidly hoping to regain her clear eyesight that had gone fuzzy.

She could hear the screams and the yelling, she could feel someone beside her, checking her pulse, and then someone calling 911.

As she slowly lost consciousness, her fuzzy eyesight caught the sight of her car.

Fire.

Her car was on fire.

* * *

Casey was currently walking into the kitchen hall when the PA went off, "Car explosion. Truck 81. Squad 3. Medic 61."

Quickly turning around, he rushed into garage where he was met with the sight of his squad, Serveride and his men, and Shay rushing into action. As he made way to his boots, and he vaguely noted that Dawson wasn't around before remembering that she had left to make a quick trip to the grocery store that was couple blocks away.

All to soon, they were on the road, and the ride was swift. When he realized where their were heading, he immediately tensed in worry.

_Dawson._

Suddenly, they stopped, and they were rushing out taking in the scene, and he could see the fire that centered on a car. A very familiar, if not charred, car. _No. No. No. _He thought rapidly, his heart beating fast as he started to look around the parking lot.

"Mouch, crowd control. Hermann. Mills. Get the hoses ready." He ordered his men, trying to keep his cool as he continued to look for the brunette. He refused to look at the car now, not wanting to face that possibility of her…_No. Do not go there, _he snapped to himself as he saw Serveride jog up to him. His own face masked in concern upon recognizing the car.

"Casey. Have you seen Da-" Serveride cut himself off, not allowing himself to say her name, and he stepped back in surprise as the blonde's face darken.

"No."

They were silent for a brief moment, and his eyes caught onto a familiar face. Just not the one he wanted to see. _Needed to see._

"Voight." He growled, startling Serveride. At the sight of the smirking cop, his mind racing with the possibilities of what he could have done to her. And _why the hell he went after Gabriela._

He started to move toward man, the anger and fear all clear on his face along with a deadly glint in his blue eyes, but Serveride seeing who he was staring at, and at the expression on his face, quickly grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him back. He struggled, wanting to go after the man, who went after one of his people. Went after her.

"Calm down, man. Casey, you've got calm down. Dawson needs to you calm down. Gabriela needs you to calm down." Serveride tried to sooth the other man, and at the mention of the EMT's name he could practically feel the homicidal air around Casey dissipate making him wonder what was going on between the two of them.

"Gab-" Casey started to say before breaking off, "No. _No._" He shook his head as if he was trying to rid himself of the strange behavior,_ "_I need to check the progress on the guys." He said randomly, throwing Serveride off, and now having him worried at the state of mind for the Lieutenant.

Casey brushed him off, and made his way over to Hermann and Mills, still refusing to look at the car.

"The fire's controlled and out." Hermann told him, "But isn't this Dawson's car?" The older man asked. Casey clenched his fists, his eyes shooting over to the hiding man only to see that he wasn't there anymore. Narrowing his gaze, he nodded curtly.

"Then where is she?"

His eyes snapped back to Hermann, and he opened his mouth, but closed it once again. "I don't know."

"Casey!" Shay's voice rung out loudly. His heart stopped at the slight broken edge in her tone, and he whipped around to see her crouching over a figure. "Casey. You need to get over here. _Now!_"

His breath stopped, and his heart began pounding harder then before as he, Hermann, and Mills rushed over meeting Serveride and the Chief.

"What did you fin-" He began, but his breath was caught in his throat when the face of the person came into view.

Dawson.

Dawson. Who was on the ground, unconscious, bleeding from the temple, and her left arm swelling. Her clothes were dirty and ripped and rumpled. Her hair was fanned out under her, and her chest was moving up and down slowly and raggedly.

But she was alive.

Shay was talking to them as she worked on Dawson, but he wasn't paying attention to her as he kept his focus on the other woman.

He couldn't stop thinking of the idea of losing her because in all the time that he has known Gabriela Dawson, she had always been there. Joking around with Shay, teasing Hermann, Mills, Otis, Cruz, flirting with Serveride, and lending him an ear for whenever he needed it.

She had always been there for him even before Darden's death and when things with Hallie took a turn for the worse. And the possibility of her _not _being there at the firehouse or at Buzzards or…or…_with him_, it was just not fathomable. He couldn't picture it. He _wouldn't_ picture it.

Because if he knew one thing at all, he knew that he could see Dawson in his life five, ten, fifteen years into the future. Being there for him. _With him_, his mind whispered, and he ignored the voice as though he didn't hear it because she was his co-worker, one of his people, one of his closest friends, and Voight had decided it was time to up the game, and go after her. It didn't matter that it was Gabriela that was being used because he would react exactly the same way if it was Shay or Hermann or Otis or even Severide.

_No you wouldn't. _He nearly growled in annoyance at the voice again, and it irritatingly sounded like Severide when he was in one of mockery moods. _She's different and you know it Casey._

He refused to admit that what his subconscious was saying was true.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Dawson being rolled into the ambulance, and _when did they put her on the stretcher? _He asked himself, startled at himsel for being so out of it.

"-drive the bus." He finally tuned back into what Shay was saying, and quickly filled in the blanks.

"I'll do it." He said instantly, ignoring the looks he was getting from the guys and the Chief as his eyes never left the unmoving woman.

Without a word, he rushed to the drivers seat as Shay closed the doors, and got everything situated.

"Where to?"

"Lakeshore."

He was on the road the moment the name was off her lips.

The ride was fast and silent as the siren rang out loudly. He could hear Shay muttering to herself at the injuries Gabriela had inquired, and he couldn't stop himself from listening this time.

_Concussion._

_Broken arm._

_Bruised ribs._

_A broke rib._

_Sounds like a punctured lung._

As he listened, his grip gradually tightened on the steering wheel, and the material rubbed against his skin harshly. He didn't look at the review mirror, for the sake of not wanting to see her bruised and broken and not herself, and for the sake of keeping his sanity. He was afraid that if he looked at her that he would go after Voight and actually kill the other man with Severide not here to stop him like before.

Suddenly they were at the hospital, and Shay had the doors open before the engine was even off, and she rattling off the injuries as she and the doctors pulled Gabriela out of the ambulance and into the building.

He flew out of the drivers seat, and followed behind them, not noticing that Hallie was there staring at the scene wide eyed.

The group stopped for a moment, and the doctors were rushing around, and he was standing by her head looking down at her now, and before he even knew what he was doing he was bending down, pressing his lips to her forehead. He closed his eyes at the contact, and she smelled of smoke, vanilla, and faintly of gasoline. He sighed, moving to gently rest his own forehead against hers, and his tight grip on his control slipped, and tears started to form behind his eyes.

"Don't leave." He whispered, his voice breaking lightly, and he cleared his throat softly. He felt a small hand on his shoulder start to pull him away. _"Don't leave me."_

They pulled her away behind the emergency doors, and he was left standing there with Shay at his shoulder.

_Don't leave me._

* * *

Hallie had seen a lot of things in her time as a doctor, and as the fiancée of a firefighter. She had seen people she grew to care about come in more times then she would care to admit, but they would always recover, and she admired the strength they had for their job.

She knew that Matt hated seeing one of his people hurt, and would never forgive himself until someone talked him out of his guilt. Occasionally it was her, but more often then not it would be Gabriela Dawson.

She also knew that Matt and Gabriela were close friends, and she knew that Gabriela had feelings for Matt, but never acted on them because she knew that he loved her, his fiancée. She knew that Matt had a soft spot for the EMT, but she never thought that it might have been more then friendship and respect.

That was until Gabriela was rolled into the hospital on a stretcher with Matt not that far behind, and looking like his world just ended.

He didn't seem to notice her at all as his eyes never left the unconscious woman, staring at her like he was just waiting for her to open her eyes, and look at him.

The kiss on the forehead was much more intimate then she thought one could ever be in a noisy hospital.

She was far away enough for him to not take notice of her, but close enough to hear what he was saying.

And her heart broke at how crushed he sounded, and at the knowledge that Matt no longer cared about her like he apparently cared about Gabriela.

She was hurt and heartbroken, but somehow it wasn't as bad as she thought it would've been. _Should've been._

"_Don't leave."_

Hallie had seen a lot of things in her time as a doctor, and as the fiancée of a firefighter. She seen people at the moments of where they were faced with the possibility of losing someone that they loved, and the relief of a recovery, and the pain of death. But as she stared at her fiancée staring at the emergency doors longingly with a fear almost clear as day, she wondered if he would recover if he lost the woman behind those doors.

"_Don't leave me."_

She turned away with tears in her eyes, and walked away from the scene. She would join them later, but right now she needed to mourn the loss of her relationship because she knew one thing.

Gabriela Dawson would never leave Matthew Casey without a fight.

* * *

**Here you go! Reviews are loved.  
-ARF**


	2. A Little More Somehow

**I actually had gotten this chapter done last night, and was going to post it, but I ended up in the emergency room because of some pain in my side. All the way I was being whining and childish because I was in pain and the only thing I could worry about was that I didn't post this like I had been planning. My mom thought I had hit my head because my priorities were 'out of whack'. Her words. Trust me I knew that it was stupid, and I blame the pain for clouding my mind.**

**But anyways, turns out it was nothing major. They gave me some pain killers, and just told me to rest. When I woke up this morning no pain! So thank god for that.**

**Now, I was both impressed and startled to see that the first chapter got 9 reviews and 450 hits! I'm glad that you all like it, and hope that you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you really think I own Chicago Fire? If I did Dawson/Casey? Yeah, they would have more flirty should they/shouldn't they moments, and Severide/Casey would be getting their bromance on because those two are awesome! And hot. So no. I don't own Chicago Fire. Never will.**

* * *

It had been several hours since they had arrived at the hospital, and he was still in his gear though his jacket was on a chair, and being used for a pillow by Shay, who silently staring at the wall in front of her. He was pacing the floor restlessly, ready to march up to nurses station, and demand any information on Gabriela.

He growled lowly to himself before finally throwing himself in a chair by Shay's head. He bent over, fisting his hair in frustration, and started to take some deep breaths to hopefully calm himself down.

_Come on Gabriela. I can't lose you. You're the only one keeping me sane with this Voight situation, _he thought desperately, hoping that she could be able to hear his thoughts in some way or another. _I need you, _he admitted, and he let out a hallow laugh at how pathetic he sounded.

He jumped when a cool hand rested on his arm, and he looked over to see Shay sitting up, and staring at him causing him to sigh, and place a hand over hers.

"She'll be okay." The blonde woman said softly, and he snorted incredulity.

"And how do you know that?" He muttered glaring at her slightly.

She returned his look before softening her eyes, "Because she wouldn't be able to stand the thought of leaving you before you knew." He looked at her questioningly.

"Knew? Knew what?"

"That she loves you."

His heart stopped, and he stared at her with wide and surprised eyes, searching hers for any deception, but saw nothing but the truth.

Gabriela loves him.

Suddenly, his dark thoughts weren't so dark any more, and he let himself believe that she would make it. That she would pull through, and not leave him.

Somehow, things started to look a little bit brighter, and started to feel a little bit warmer, and a little bit bigger, and just a little bit _more._

Because Gabriela loves him.

* * *

There were very few woman in Kelly Severide's life that he would show outward concern about. His mother was an obvious choice, but his grandmother was on that list as well. So was his best friend and roommate Leslie Shay, but Gabriela Dawson was the only other woman, who would have him not deny that he was concern and scared absolutely shitless for when she was hurt because somehow along the way she had become as sort of a younger sister to him.

And because of that role in she has in his life, he knew things about hers. Like how she cooks when stressed but rarely does it when she isn't, and she loves to sing but was to shy to let anyone hear, and while she's a total badass EMT, she's still a total girl about her personal life.

Like how she's in love with Matthew Casey.

Usually he would be able to tell when she was interested in some guy, and she would be giving little details of information on them, but he always got the sense that they would never last.

And they didn't.

But, and he didn't like admitting this, but it took him awhile to realize that Dawson had feelings for the blonde man. She hid it much better then with the usual guys, and when he found out he had to think that maybe this was different.

Maybe it was because the two were already close friends and cared about each other, or maybe it was because Casey was engaged to Hallie and she doesn't want to become between the two of them and cause any problems, or maybe it's because what she feels for Casey was definitely different then what she felt for those other guys.

He observed the two interact when ever he was in the same room, and he could see the slight longing and pain in her brown eyes as she stared at Casey, but would never do or be anything more then his friend unless she honestly thought she had a chance to be with him.

But he knew things about that relationship that she didn't.

Like how whenever Casey enters room his eyes instantly searches for her, and the tight lines by his eyes and mouth relaxes when he finds her; and whenever she and Shay are talking about some guy she met, and Casey was around doing whatever it was he was doing he tenses, and his hands start to curl into fists, but he always stopped himself from doing something stupid; and there's always this soft admiration in his eyes when he glances at her.

Severide wondered if she would believe him if he told her that Casey was in love with her too.

Because from what he's witnessed between the two of them, Casey was.

He just didn't know it.

* * *

Severide walked into the hospital, a bag slung over his shoulder, and with Hermann, Mills, Otis, Mouch, Cruz, the Chief, and the guys from Squad following behind him. He spotted Shay and Casey sitting down with their backs to them, and her head resting on his shoulder, and he could just picture Casey staring blankly at the wall before them.

The group walked over to them, their light chattering breaking the silence around the two blondes causing them to look up startled.

"Any news?" He asked as the noise quieted down, and he watched as Casey tense and shook his head, and Shay putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"No. She's been in sur-" Shay voice's broke off, and she cleared her throat, "in surgery. She had a punctured lung."

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence after that, and the guys started to move to sit down. He stepped forward, dropping the bag down in front of them, and the three of them stared at it for a moment.

"There's a change of clothes for you two." Severide said breaking the silence between them.

Casey started to shake his head, but was stopped when Shay whispered something to him.

"_She would want you to take care of yourself." _Any fight that he had drained out of him, and he nodded reluctantly before grabbing the handle of the bag, and standing up. Shay following him as they made their way to the bathrooms down the hall.

He sat down next to the seat that Casey had just vacated, and felt someone stand behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the Chief was frowning at the direction Shay and Casey had went.

"He seems to be taking this harder then anyone else." Boden said quietly as he sat down. Severide thought over his answer not wanting to reveal the potential relationship material between the firefighter and EMT, but then he remembered the homicidal gleam in Casey's eyes as he stared at the man set on destroying him.

"He saw Voight at the scene." The Chief's eyes snapped to his in surprise, and he could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"He thinks that he had something to do with it?"

Severide shrugged, "Probably did, but had some guys do the dirty work like everything else, but-" He paused, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion, "why did he go after Gabs in the first place?" He asked slightly afraid of the answer. If Voight thought that Casey had feelings for Gabriela…

"I think he figured out that Casey cares for her." Severide's eyes shot to the Chief's, and the older man smirked slightly though it was tainted with a fear that Severide was slightly surprised to see, "Do you really think that something like that would just go unnoticed?" He asked rhetorically, and Severide snorted more at himself then at the question because of course he would know about the feelings shared between Casey and Gabriela.

"Does he realize that he made this much more personal? That he now has the whole Firehouse to deal with?" Severide asked quietly, and Boden smirk this time was a little more cold, and a little more genuine, and Severide would _really_ hate to be Voight right now.

"If not then he will soon."

Severide started to say something, but stopped when he caught sight of Casey and Shay coming back, looking much more cleaner and healthier.

The sweat and dirt that was on their faces and in their hair was gone, and the uniforms were in the now bulging bag that was in Casey's hand. They were both in jeans, while Casey had a green tee-shirt and a red hoodie on, and Shay a white tank top and a blue flannel.

Just as they reached the group with Casey placing the bag by his feet, when the doctor, in blue scrubs that was covered in blood, came out and over to them.

Instantly everyone was on their feet and talking at once, overwhelming the doctor slightly before the Chief quieted them down with a stern look.

Casey-anxious to hear the news, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes way from the red stains on the blue material. _Gabriela's blood. Oh god, _he thought vaguely with a sick feeling in his stomach-stepped closer to the man, and blurted out, "Is she okay?"

The doctor, Dr. Paulson, sighed tiredly, "I won't lie. It was touch and go for a moment in there, but we were able to repair the damage to the lung. We set the break in her arm, and it should heal cleanly in a month. There was some swelling from the concussion, but it should go down in the next few days. All in all, she should make a full recovery." He spoke reassuringly to the worried men and woman.

There was a sigh of relief from everyone as they were finally able to relax.

"When can I-_we_ see her?" Casey asked quickly correcting himself.

The doctor smiled knowingly, "She's being placed in ICU right now. So, no more then two visitors. I can show you to your girlfriend's room." He offered, but startling everyone, but Casey, Shay, Severide, the Chief, and surprisingly Mills.

Casey didn't correct the man, and gave him a curt nod.

As the two men walked away, they left a group of startled and confused people behind them.

"Did anyone else notice that Casey didn't correct him when Dawson was called his girlfriend?" Otis broke the silence that had descended on them.

The Chief straighten, and gave Otis a stern look before saying, "I don't think that's any of your business now is it?" He asked rhetorically before heading in the direction of the doctor and Casey had followed.

Otis, startled, sputtered randomly before Hermann slapped on the back.

Otis shot the older man a look, "_What?_ You were all thinking it!"

Severide shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

He was silent as he followed the doctor. His steps fade into the noise of the hall, but he forced himself to concentrate on the feeling of the hard floor under his feet, the rise and fall of his chest as he breaths deeply, the chilled air of the air conditioners on his skin-skin that felt too tight and not his as he concentrated on not shaking in anger and guilt and worry and relief and so many other emotions that he was having some trouble identifying them.

Dr. Paulson stopped so suddenly that Casey almost ran into him, but was able to not run into him. The doctor turned to face him as he stepped back.

Gesturing to the door, the other man gave him a small smile, "This is her room. She's still unconscious but should wake up in the next couple of hours."

"I-Thank you." Casey said gratefully, the relief in his tone was obvious.

The doctor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. That woman is a fighter. I'd wouldn't let her go if I were you."

His throat closed up, and he shut his eyes, hoping to not lose the tightly wound control he was able grab a hold of when it he almost lost it earlier, and nodded curtly before walking into the room.

There was no lights on, the only light was coming from the window as the sun was rising for the new day. He could hear the continuous and steady beep of the heart monitor, and some of the tension in his body melted away, and he knew that when she opened her eyes the rest would just go away.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway as his gaze landed on her.

Her face, her beautiful _beautiful _face, was pale and he could see some bruising that had formed on her head around her temple, where she must have slammed against the cement, and he flinched at the visual he just pictured. Her chest was slowly moving up and down as she breathed assuring him that she was indeed alive. And she was so still. _Too still._

It was an odd sight from the Gabriela that he knows because she was always moving in some way-a tap of her foot, moving around in the kitchen, the sway of her hips to a song that she like, or whenever she was in action at a scene.

Hesitating, he made his way to the chair that was placed by the bed. He sat down just looking at her, trying to think of something, but his mind was in a strange state as it raced with thoughts and feelings and alternate scenarios, but was blissfully blank at the same time.

Her hand was by her side just laying there and not moving with the occasional twitch her fingers, and he stared at it. _Hands that were so small and delicate and saved the lives of so many people and had death stained on them and…and…and had a tight grip on his heart and he didn't even know it, but he did now and all he had to do was grab a hold of it and never let go._

He grabbed her hand.

"_Gabriela."_

* * *

_She was surrounded fire. Intense, scalding fire. Everywhere she turned she saw the crazy orange flames whipping around wildly, and with no way out, and with no one to help her._

_She screamed over and over, hoping someone would hear, but no one did._

_Fear and sadness enveloped her. Somehow, she knew that she wouldn't make it, and the regrets of her life came to her._

_Turning down Dante for a date in middle school._

_Breaking up with her boyfriend a few weeks before senior prom._

_The fight with her parents that had caused their estrangement._

_Not telling Andy that he was such a dear friend to her._

_And Matt._

_There was so many things she wished she could've told him when she had the chance._

_Like that he was such a good friend, and that she was grateful for that relationship. That he was an amazing leader, and the she believed in him even if he didn't sometimes. That she knew Severide still thought of him as one of closets friends, but he was just hurt and guilty over Andy's death, and that she wanted to tell him that so that those two could get their friendship back on track because they are being complete and total idiots._

_She wished she had the chance to tell him that she loved him._

_Because she does with her whole heart, and she knew that she shouldn't because he's engaged and he loves Hallie, and she likes Hallie, and they're good for each other, but still she would just have like to have one moment where she could tell him that despite knowing he doesn't feel the same, she was so completely in love with him that she wanted whatever made him happy._

_Suddenly the fire around her calmed and parted, and she saw nothing but never ending black, but she was filled with a renewed hope when she stared out at that the ominous looking emptiness._

_Just as she walked passed through the parted flames cautiously, she heard a whisper._

"_Gabriela."_

_Her throat tighten at the familiar voice, and her heart that was heavy with regret lighten considerably, and she could feel tears form in her eyes in happiness and confusion and surprise._

_And that hope just seem like a little more somehow now that she knew he was with her._

"_Matt."_

* * *

**Okay. The dream sequence? Yeah, not how I meant for it to go, but I like the set up. Still no actual Dawson/Casey interaction, and no Hallie confronting Casey. I wanted to focus more on the team and Casey and Dawson.**

**Please tell me someone has noticed that Casey had went from calling her Dawson to Gabriela both in his mind and out loud? I've been waiting for someone to say something about it because it was intentional. Just wait to next chapter because that will also be explained.**

**Again reviews are loved.  
-ARF**


End file.
